The invention relates to a covering part made of a flexible material for an end area of a vehicle, particularly of a passenger car. The covering part, in sections, forms the outer skin of the vehicle body and extends by way of laterally exterior, longitudinally directed sections to adjoining wheel housings of the vehicle body.
In the case of a known series-produced vehicle with a rear engine, such as Porsche 911, the rear-side bumper covering part extends by way of laterally exterior, longitudinally directed sections to the adjoining wheel housings of the vehicle body.
An upper edge area of the longitudinally directed section of the covering part is held in position by a rail on the adjoining rear side part, which is situated above it, by several fastening screws. For fixing the lower edge area, two bent tube bows made of sheet metal are provided which extend around the exhaust system and are fastened on the vehicle body above the exhaust system.
The covering part is installed from below on horizontally bent lower end areas of the tube bows and is held in position by means of fastening screws. For lining the interior side of the wheel housing, separately manufactured wheel housing shells are provided which are held in position by way of fastening elements on adjoining vehicle body parts.
For fixing the laterally exterior longitudinally directed sections of the covering part, this arrangement has the disadvantage that a large number of parts are required which cause a time-consuming and cost-intensive mounting, as well as tolerance problems.
It is an object of the invention to further develop the fastening of the laterally exterior, longitudinally directed sections of the end-side covering part such that, while the mounting is simplified, the number of parts is reduced and the tolerances are absorbed better. In addition, the expenditures for the construction and the fastening of the interior wheel housing shells are to be reduced.
According to the invention, this object, and others, are achieved by a covering part made of a flexible material for an end area of a vehicle, particularly a passenger car, which, in sections, forms the outer skin of the vehicle body and extends by way of laterally exterior, longitudinally directed sections to adjoining wheel housings of the vehicle body. On each longitudinal side of the vehicle adjacent to the wheel housing, a holder is provided which is made of plastic. The holder is fastened on the vehicle body side and is used simultaneously for fastening the upper edge area and the lower edge area of the longitudinally directed sections of the covering part. The holder also forms a partial wheel housing shell. Additional characteristics which develop the invention advantageously are described herein.
The principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that the number of parts is significantly reduced and the mounting is noticeably facilitated. This is a result of the arrangement of holders which are: (1) made of a plastic material, (2) provided on each longitudinal side of the vehicle adjacent to the wheel housing, and (3) simultaneously used for the fastening of the upper edge area and of the lower edge area of the longitudinally directed sections of the covering part. In addition, the sensitivity to tolerances is reduced. Using the holders, an upper clamped fastening and a lower screwed fastening of the longitudinally directed sections of the end-side covering part takes place. Since, in addition, the holders form partial wheel housing shells, the expenditures for the construction and fastening of the interior wheel housing shells are reduced.
The integrated partial wheel housing shell protects components disposed behind it, such as an exhaust system, an OBDII sensor with a cable connection, a ventilation housing for the interior and, in sections, the vehicle body paint coat, from thrown rocks and stones and splashing water. The integrated partial wheel housing shell additionally has a muffling effect.
In addition, the appearance in the wheel housing is significantly improved. By way of ventilation slots provided on the partial wheel housing shell, the air flowing out of the vehicle interior can escape to the outside.
The holders made of plastic, which form multifunction parts, can be manufactured in a simple and low-cost manner and can be mounted rapidly and easily on the stationary vehicle body part by way of several fastening points.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.